warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Void Keys
Void Keys are used to travel to Orokin Voids, pockets of space that contain Void Missions. They can be bought for 75 for a pack of five, found rarely as a reward for certain mission types or obtained from Login Rewards. Keys have four ranks of difficulty and a preset mission type. Only the hosting player needs a Void Key to begin a Void Mission. Other players may be freely invited to the session whether or not they have a key, and without their own Keys being consumed. Keys are only consumed upon successful completion of the Void Mission. Aborting, disconnecting, or otherwise failing a Void Mission will consume the Key only if the objective is completed. (After wave five, five minutes have passed, etc.) However as with all mission varieties, all completion rewards, credits, blueprints, and materials are forfeit upon failing a Void Mission. Raid keys no longer exist as of Update 10. Void Key Types Void Keys are ranked I, II, III, IV and each have a preset mission type. The rank corresponds to the enemy level range and difficulty of the Void Mission, while the type determines the objective. * I - Enemy level 10-20 * II - Enemy level 20-30 * III - Enemy levels 30-40 Enemy levels prior to Update 11: * I - Enemy level 15-20 * II - Enemy level 21-49 * III - Enemy levels 50-120 Players also refer to the ranks as Tier 1 (T1), Tier 2 (T2), Tier 3 (T3) and Tier 4 (T4). Available From *Daily login reward. *Purchased in packs of 5 from the Market. *Mission success reward from: **Capture Missions - Very low chance **Endless Defense Missions - Click to see rewards table **Exterminate Missions - Very low chance **Spy Missions - Very low chance **Survival Missions - Click to see rewards table (a void key is guaranteed at 15 minutes of survival, or 900 seconds.) **Interception Missions - Only missions where Tower IV keys can be acquired. Click to see rewards table. **Excavation Missions - Shares the same rewards table as Survival missions, with a single Excavation equivalent to 5 minutes in Survival. Tower IV Void Keys T4 Void Keys are here! You can find them in Interception missions across the Solar System in the following way: *T4 Exterminate, Capture, and Mobile Defense keys can appear Round 3 or later on ‘Medium’ Interception missions (starting enemy level 10-20). **''ALL'' T4 keys are dropped in Augustus Mars, however, T4 Mobile Defense tend to drop more frequent than other keys. **T4 Exterminate is often rewarded from Berehynia (Sedna), with T4 Capture also possible. *T4 Survival, Defense, and Interception keys can appear Round 3 on Viver (Eris), Draco (Ceres) and Cerberus (Pluto) or later on ‘Hard’ Interception missions (starting enemy level 20+). T4 Keys were also available from Grineer Resource Caches found in Orokin Sabotage missions during Operation: Gate Crash. Finally, T4 Keys are available as offerings from Syndicates, if the player has a sufficient rank with them. Farming Void Keys When farming for Void Keys, it is recommended that you play with a party of four friends. One Key is given to each player when it is given as a reward from a mission, and since only a single key is needed for four people to play a Void Mission, you are effectively given access to four Void Missions for each key you find. Research shows that Casta, on Ceres, is the easiest mission to get keys on. It is the lowest level tier three mission. Varro on Ceres is an easier alternative. It should be noted that both Ceres defense missions have Difficulty 5. Since the displayed difficulty appears to be related with the amount of enemies spawning, although more research is required to confirm this, this potentially makes Palus on Pluto the easiest Tier 3 defense mission since it's the only one with Difficulty 1. Lastly, Callisto on Jupiter seems to also turn out Void keys often, and is much easier difficulty than Ceres or Pluto (although the reward for only 5 waves will probably not be a higher level key). See Also * Orokin Void __notoc__ Category:Mechanics Category:Missions Category:Update 8 Category:Login Rewards